After Anubis
by Sibuna4life
Summary: Life after Anubis. The Anubis gang are married and have kids. No KT or Willow for now. Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy
1. Introduction

**I have a confession I don't know what I'm doing with this story so I'll update slowly at first. This isn't an actual chapter it's just introducing my OC's these are mine so please don't take. I'll start the story in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Fabian and Nina are married and have 1 girl so far...**

**Sarah Erika Rutter  
Age: 8  
Birthday: 20/02  
Fave Colour: Dark purple  
Best Friends: Kayla, Sydney, Alexis and Jade  
Personality: Kind, smart but not nerdy, helpful, trustworthy, kinda shy until you get to know her, most of the time she's always happy, she's quite a girly girl at times but not too much and she's best friends with everyone.  
m/set?.embedder=8887224&.svc=copypaste&id=111528158**

**Eddie and Patricia got married and have 1 girl so far...**

**Jade Taylor Miller  
Age: 8  
Birthday: 13/05  
Fave Colour: Scarlet  
Best Friends: Sarah, Sydney, Kayla and Alexis  
Personality: Kind, sweet, average smartness, slightly bossy/spoilt and throws tantrums when she doesn't get what she wants. Talks a lot like Patricia.  
m/set?.embedder=8887224&.svc=copypaste&id=111527925**

**Alfie and Amber got married and have 1 girl so far...**

**Kayla Rosie Lewis  
Age: 7  
Birthday: 21/01  
Fave Colour: Deep pink  
Best Friends: Sarah, Alexis, Sydney and Jade  
Personality: Kind, sweet, cute, funny, spoilt, average smartness, girly, loves fashion and wants to be a fashion designer and basically a mini Amber.  
m/set?.embedder=8887224&.svc=copypaste&id=111528041**

**Jerome and Mara got married and have twins boy and girl so far...**

**Oliver Jack Clarke and Sydney Marie Clarke  
Age: 7  
Birthday: 30/09  
Personality: They're mini versions of their parents. Lily is mini Mara and Oliver is mini Jerome but smarter and less annoying.  
m/set?.embedder=8887224&.svc=copypaste&id=113849939**

**Mick and Joy got married and have twin boys (non-identical) & 1 girl so far...**

**Ethan Alex Campbell  
Austin James Campbell  
Age: 8  
Birthday: 29/12  
Personality: Cheeky, athletic, smart, bossy, they're best friends with everyone, everyone likes them, they are really close at the moment. Ethan is shyer than Austin but they're both quite shy in front of new people.  
m/set?.embedder=8887224&.svc=copypaste&id=113855954**

**Alexis Naomi Campbell  
Age: 6  
Birthday: 21/09  
Fave colour: Dark Turquoise  
Best Friends: Jade, Sydney, Kayla and Sarah  
Personality: Kind, nice, smart (well as smart as a 6 year old can get), friendly, loves everyone, cute, spoilt a lot, a little bratty sometimes. She looks up to Joy (her mom) and Mick (her dad).  
m/set?.embedder=8887224&.svc=copypaste&id=113889234**

* * *

**So hopefully the links work if not copy and paste them into your browser. So those are the main OC's I'll remind you about who's kids are who's in the next chapter's A/N. Leave any suggestions of what should happen in the story by review or PM. If your wondering this is a first story not a sequel so you haven't missed anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sarah's POV

"Sarah, time to get up," I hear my mom whisper whilst shaking me gently. "Later I'm too sleepy," I reply sleepily. "Fine no presents I guess," she says pretending to walk out the room, you know in the way parents do. Anyway, presents? What presents? Hold on its my birthday I can't believe I forgot. Yay! "Happy birthday to me" I sing to myself as I get dressed and head downstairs. I reach the bottom of the stairs and get attacked by my parents giving me hugs. "Mom! Dad! I can't breath your squeezing me too tight," I say and they immediately release me. "Sorry sweetie we're just really excited that our baby's finally 8, all grown up now," my dad says pretending to cry. "Aww don't cry Daddy," I say in my best little girl voice as I give him a big hug. "Okay birthday girl, time for a special birthday breakfast," mom said and on cue my stomach rumbled. I skipped to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Birthday pancakes!" Says dad excitedly piling a few pancakes onto my plate. "And now toppings," says mom, "so what are you having on your pancakes? Fresh berries and a little whipped cream?" "Yes please," I reply as my mom swirls the cream on and places the berries around it (and in the cream). "Mmm these are the tastiest pancakes ever, thank you daddy," I thank my dad. I finish my pancakes and give my plate to my dad to wash. "Okay, sweetie it's time to get dressed for your party," says mom leading me upstairs to my room. "Hmm let's wear your red dress today, but be extremely careful not to get it messy," she says giving me the dress Auntie Amber made for me. I laid the dress carefully on my made bed, along with all the accessories, including shoes on the floor. "Here wear this for now," she says handing me a cute T-Shirt and some jeans. "When Auntie Amber gets here we'll get you dressed for your party," she says. Yay! I can't wait 'til my party.

Kayla's POV

"Mommy when are we going to Sarah's house?" I ask my mom. "Soon," she answers. "But I want to go now," I say unsatisfied with her answer. "Princess, if you want to go now help your dad wrap up her present," she says. "Yay!" I giggle as I skip down the stairs to my dad in the living room. "Hey princess, you gonna help me wrap up Sarah's present?" My dad asks. "Yes," I simply reply. I get the present off my dad and start wrapping it up. As soon as I finished wrapping it up I ran upstairs to my mom. "Mom I've finished wrapping it up," I announce to my mom waving it around in the air. "Ok let's get your dress out," mom says searching my wardrobe. "Perfect!" She squeals excitedly whilst heading me a dress she designed. It was a really pretty dress though. I put all the stuff together on my bed so my parents can take it to Sarah's house. I got out my pink T-Shirt and skirt and changed into it. I was going to get into my party clothes at Sarah's house since we had to go earlier than everyone else. "Ok mommy I'm ready, so can we go now?" I ask/beg again. "Yes," my mom answers surprisingly. "Alfie! Boo it's time to go!" She screams to my dad. I hear footsteps and by the time we reach downstairs, I see dad waiting at the front door. "Thank you boo," mom says as she kisses his cheek lightly. Now if I was a regular kid I would have made noises of being sick when my parents kiss but since my mom is Amber I just say "Aww" and smile. "Can we go now?" I ask and with that my dad opens the door and leads us to the car. After about 10 minutes we arrive at Sarah's house and I almost jump out of the car. "Calm down Kayla," dad warns me as he helps me out. As soon as I get out I race to the door. I knock on the door and Uncle Fabian answers the door. "Hello Kayla, I see your very excited," he says to me but all I do is nod my head and rush inside. "Sarah! Kayla's here!" He calls upstairs. Not even a minute passes before Sarah and Auntie Nina are here. "Where are your parents Kayla?" Auntie Nina asks me. "They're outside," I reply before racing upstairs with Sarah. "Happy Birthday Sarah," I say to her happily. We went to her room and started playing Barbies until it was time to get changed.

Amber's POV

"Nina!" I squeal giving her a big hug. "Amber your killing me," Nina says and I immediately released her. "Fabian!" I also squeal and give him a quick hug. "I missed you guys so much!" I say to them. "Amber you saw us yesterday," Fabian reminds me. "I know but that was a whole 25 hours ago," I say. "A day is 24 hours Amber," Fabian says. "Stop being such a nerd Fabian," I complain. "Anyway come on Nina, time to get the girls ready," I say practically dragging her upstairs. "Girls, time to get changed!" Nina says knocking on Sarah's door. Suddenly the door opens and I'm attacked with a big hug. "Auntie Amber!" Sarah says squeezing me then letting go. I stop up straight before being dragged into the room. "Where's your dress Sarah?" I ask her. "On my bed, see," she said pointing to the red, sparkly, dress, that I had specially designed for her. "Okay good girl, lets get you girls dressed," I say to them, "Kayla your daddy has you things." Kayla ran downstairs, got her things and was upstairs in no time. "Okay Nina you're going to get Sarah dressed in here and I'm going to get Kayla dressed in your's and Fabian's room," I instruct and left the room with Kayla. After a few minutes I went back to Sarah's room with Kayla. I knock on the door. "Come in," I hear Nina say. I walk into the room. "Wow you look amazing!" I gasp when I see Sarah, she looks like a little princess. "Thank you," Sarah replies. "Ok I'll do your hair now," I tell her. She sits down at her dressing table and I start combing her hair. After it was tangle-free I did a waterfall plait with a little bit of hair but then leaving the rest of it out. I applied a tiny dab of lip gloss. When her hair was done I place a princess tiara on her hair, put a bracelet on her wrist, put a silver butterfly necklace on her and place small red rosé studs in her ears. Sarah was ready now. I quickly curled Kayla's hair, applied some lip gloss, put some fine jewellery on her and a cute flowery headband. After the girls were ready me and Nina changed. When we were done we went all went downstairs. A few minutes later we heard the doorbell ring, so Nina went to answer the door.

Nina's POV

I open the door. "Nina!" Patricia, Eddie and Jade all greet. "Hey guys," I reply. As everyone walks in they all give me a hug. When Eddie came he also gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and made my face turn bright red. When my face turned red he gave me a wink, I wonder what's gotten into him. I brush it off as I walk into the living room. In the living room I see Eddie and Fabian talking to each other then Eddie saw me looking at them, gave me another wink and said something that made Fabian really angry. Out of the comer of my eye I saw Patricia get up, she walked over to Eddie and slapped him on the cheek really hard. "Ow! What was that for Yacker?" Eddie exclaimed. I saw Fabian laugh at Eddie but, despite his bright red cheek, Eddie only sent him a death glare. Fabian immediately shut up. I walked over to Fabian and sat down next to him. And what a surprise the doorbell rang again. "Fabian get the door," I nudged him in the side. He got up and went to the door. As soon as Fabian left the room Eddie moved next to me. I just ignored him. "Amber can you go and get the girls?" I ask since everyone was arriving and Sarah and Kayla were still upstairs in Sarah's room. "Sure," Amber replied and went upstairs along with Patricia and Jade. Now the only ones left in the living room were me and Eddie. Speaking of Eddie he was now sat right next to me in Fabian's place. When he noticed I was looking at him he smiled at me and winked at me. Eddie is being seriously creepy, what's gotten into him? And where is Fabian? At this point Eddie is so close to me and has a that goofy grin on his face. Eddie was being so weird and creepy, suddenly I slapped him on his other cheek. "Oh my God!" I exclaim,my hand flying to my mouth, "I am so sorry Eddie," I apologise. But Eddie has no emotion, though his cheek is red, he's still just staring at me. I just realised that I'm still on his lap so I try to get off when Eddie does the weirdest thing. He kissed me passionately on the lips. I pulled away after a second. I moved out of the room and went to Fabian at the door. "Hey guys," I say to Jerome, Mara, Oliver and Sydney. "Hey Nina," Jerome replies as Mara and Fabian are talking to each other. I bend down to give the twins hugs. "You look very pretty today Sydney," I compliment. "Thank you Auntie Nina," she replies. I stand up properly to find that Mara and Fabian have finished talking. I give Mara a quick hug. "Hey Martin aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Jerome asks. "I'm Rutter now," I simply state no moving an inch. "Fine, Rutter are you gonna give me a hug now?" He asks annoyed. "Yes and when did Jerome want hugs?" I say hugging him. "Since I have twins," he smirks. He lets go and pecks my cheek. Weird, him too? I look around and notice everyone is now in the living room. I walk into the living room followed by Jerome. "Hey Jerry," Eddie greets Jerome. "Hey Miller," Jerome smirked. I went and sat down in my place next to Fabian. The doorbell rang for the final time today hopefully. I went to answer it. "Hey guys," I say as enthusiastically as I can despite everything that has happened. "Sorry we're late but somebody (Mick) was hungry so we had to wait for him to finish eating," Joy explained. "It's okay Joy," I smile. "Aww Alexis looks like a princess," I compliment, "and the twins are the princes." I crouch down to give them all hugs. Then I stand up give Joy and Mick hugs. "Ok guys everyone's in the living room so lets go in there," I say walking into the living room. I look around and notice Eddie and Fabian are gone. I start searching for them. I first look in the kitchen, maybe Eddie got hungry so Fabian brought him to the kitchen to get food, and surprise they're actually there, well Eddie is. "Eddie what are you doing in here?" I question him. "I was hungry," he simply states. "Okay then, have you got something to eat?" I ask. "No?" He says. I simply take a sandwich off a plate and give it to him. "There, now get out of the kitchen," I order. He looks at me and kisses me passionately again. I pull away and slap him. "I'm telling Fabian and Patricia," I say. I run upstairs and go to mine and Fabian's shared bedroom. I burst in and see a shirtless Fabian. I gasp and cover my eyes. "Nina? You don't need to be shocked or scared because you've seen more than this," Fabian teases. I giggle a little then remember why I'm here. "Fabian I need to tell you something important," I start. "What is it Nina?" He asks. "I don't want you to get mad but Eddie'sbeenflirtingwithmeandendedupkissingmetwice," I say all in one breath."Nina can you repeat that slower this time though," he says, I know he heard it the first time but I still say it again, "Eddie's been flirting with me and ended up kissing me twice," I repeat. I see Fabian get really red and angry. He put on a shirt and went downstairs. He went to the living room and punched Eddie in the face, really hard. Eddie's nose started to bleed. "Fabian! What the hell was that for?" Patricia and Eddie scream. I rush into the kitchen and grab some tissues for Eddie's nose. I get back to the living room to see everyone outside. "You guys can go upstairs if you want," I suggest and with that everyone went upstairs. I go into the living room, give Eddie the tissues and take Fabian out into the hall. "Fabian I know your mad but you can't just punch Eddie in the face," I explain. "I know I'm sorry," he apologised. "Ok Fabian you need to go and apologise to Eddie now," I say leading him into the living room.

Fabian's POV

"Eddie I'm really sorry, I just was really angry," I apologise to Eddie. "It's okay, but I actually kinda, sorta deserve it," Eddie admitted. I'm so happy that he forgave me. "I'll go to call everyone down and Eddie are you okay now?" Nina announces. "I think but my nose still hurts," Eddie replies. Nina just rolled her eyes and went to call everyone down. A few minutes later everyone came down.

Nina's POV

"Ok so we'll eat now," I announce as I lead everyone to the kitchen. Everyone stood around the table, Fabian turned of the light and we all sang happy birthday to Sarah. When we were finished she blew out the candles and Fabian turned the lights back on. "Time to cut the cake," I announce as I cut the cake up into slices. Fabian passes me the paper plates so I put a slice of cake on each plate (the plates already have other snacks on them). I gave a plate to Sarah. She took a bite of cake and smiled. Fabian and I started handing out the plates. Everyone started eating. After everyone was done it was time to play games. "Ok time to play pass the parcel," I announced. "Yay!" I hear some of the kids shout. We went into the living room, the kids (and Eddie) sat in a circle. "Eddie your not playing," Fabian says to him. "That's not fair!" I hear Eddie mumble as he sits on a couch. I give Kayla the parcel. Fabian played a song called "Window" by Brad Kavanagh and the kids started passing it around. The first time it stopped it landed on Jade. She opened it and got a little celebration chocolate. The music started again this time it landed on Ethan. He got the same as Jade. And basically that kept happening until it was the last layer, which Alexis won a box of chocolate (I think Mick might eat a lot of it) and a pack of colouring pencils. "The next game is musical statues," I announce. This time Amber chose a One Direction song. This game Kayla won a colouring book. We played a few more games then it was time for Sarah to open her presents. Kayla had got Sarah the "Tangled" DVD and a Rapunzel costume. Jade got her a fairy colouring book. Sydney and Olivier got her a princess and fairy story book. And finally Alexis had gotten her a special charm bracelet.

Sarah's POV

"Thank you everybody for everything, like my presents and even being at my party," I thank everyone and give all the grown-ups hugs. "I think it's time to give out party bags," mommy says as I race to the kitchen with my dad to get them. Me, daddy and mommy give everyone party bags. When everyone has one they say thank you to mommy and daddy then go home. When everyone went home it was my bedtime so I said goodnight to my parents and went up to bed. Today was the best party ever!

* * *

**Review please? The links for the dresses will be on my profile**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in ****a while I was really busy but I tried uploading it yesterday but it wouldn't work. Anyway, on with story. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

When we got home it was Jade's bedtime, so I got her ready for bed. I read her a story and she fell asleep, poor kid she's had a busyty day. I walk out of Jade's room and into mine and Yacker's. I walk over to Yacker, I hug her from behind then spin her round and kiss her. We kiss for about a minute then she pulls away.

"Why did Fabian punch you before?" She asks totally oblivious to what happened. Shit! I have to tell her now.

"Weasel?" Yacker brings me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I'll tell you but promise me something first," I start.

"Promise what?"

"That you won't be mad at me or Nina."

"Nina? What has she got to do with anything?" Yacker wonders. Ugh I'm so stupid.

"Just promise you won't get mad," I beg.

"Fine, I promise to try my hardest not to get mad," Yacker promises.

"Most of the time while we were at the Rutter's I was flirting with Nina and I may have kissed (on the lips) her twice," I say and close my eyes waiting for her reaction. I open my eyes a little and look at her. She doesn't seem to be affected at all.

"OW!" I cry out in pain my hand flying up to comfort my cheek.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FLIRT AND KISS NINA? YOUR MARRIED TO ME AND SHE'S MARRIED TO FABIAN!" Yacker screams at me.

"I'm sorry it was an accident and you promised not to be mad," I say.

"How is flirting and kissing someone an accident? And I didn't know it was going to be this bad," Yacker says.

"I'm sorry Yacker I don't know what came over me," I tried to explain.

"Eddie answer me honestly please," Yacker begins, "do you have any feelings for Nina?"

"No Yacker, I love you and only you," I state.

"Good," she kisses me.

Fabian's POV

After me & Nina had cleaned up and put Sarah to bed, we went to our room.

"Nina, I know it wasn't your fault but I need to ask you something," I begin.

"Sure anything."

"Do you have any feelings for Eddie?"

"No Fabian he kissed me, I promise the only people I love is you and Sarah," she says giving me a hug and kiss.

"I love you too," I whisper in between kisses. Eventually we fell asleep.

Sarah's POV

I wake up to the wonderful smell of pancakes? But these don't smell like my parents pancakes, there's only one person in the entire world that makes pancakes this yummy. Uncle Eddie. But what's he doing here so early, he usually is very lazy. I get ready quickly and race downstairs. I know I was very noisy 'cause when I reached the bottom of the stairs uncle Eddie caught me in a big hug.

"Let me go!" I scream hitting his big, strong arms.

"Never!" He squeezes me tighter.

"Mom! Dad!" I cry for my parents.

Nina's POV

"Mom! Dad!" I hear Sarah cry from downstairs. I shake Fabian to wake him up and run down to Sarah. Now I see why she was screaming; Eddie was here and he was hugging/squeezing her.

"Eddie, why the hell are you here so early? How did you even get in? And let Sarah go now!" I demand.

"Yacker said I should apologise about what happened yesterday and you gave me a spare key since I'm your Osirian." He let Sarah down. Sarah just ran into the kitchen.

"She meant in the day not at 6:30AM and I gave you that key for protecting me but if your going to do that again I want the key back."

"I'm sorry and Sarah don't even think about it!" He apologises/warns.

"Why?"

"She was going to eat MY pancakes!"

"Can't you make pancakes at your house?" I walk into the kitchen him following behind.

Sarah's POV

Mom and uncle Eddie come into the kitchen.

"Mommy can I have some pancakes?"

"Sure you can sweetie. Eddie get her pancakes."

"I don't want to," he mumbles but me and mom can still hear him. Mom shoots him a glare and he quickly gets me pancakes.

"Thank you," I say giving him a hug. Him and mom then leave the room.

"Daddy!" I excitedly say giving him a hug.

"Princess, where's your mom?" He asks pulling away.

"In the living room," I point out of the room. My dad picks me up and takes me to the living room.

Fabian's POV

I open the door. Why the hell is Eddie here? And why did no one tell me?

"Even though your one of my best mates Eddie, why the hell are you here so early?"

"Um... Yacker said I need to apologise to you guys for yesterday's little 'incident'," he says uncomfortably.

"Well okay then, but how'd you get in?"

"Spare key."

"Whatever just never do that again," I warn. He just turns away and looks at my wife, Nina. I notice Eddie looking at her makes her uncomfortable since she's still in her pyjamas. To stop the awkwardness I just go and sit near them, Sarah in my lap.

"Sarah, what's all over your face?" Nina asks I look at Sarah and realise she has whipped cream around her, usually pretty, face.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," Nina takes her to wash up.

Eddie's POV

Great, I'm only sat down but Fabian, my supposedly best friend, is still mad at me.

"Get over it Fabian," I say since he's pissing me off, it was an accident. Well my comment doesn't help anything since he's still glaring at me.

"You're supposed to be my best mate but you just go and kiss MY wife."

"Dude it's not my fault she likes me better than you," I smirk. Big mistake because before I realise what's going on Fabian starts trying to attack me.

"Fabian, we both know if we start fighting, I'm gonna win, so stop or I'll fight back," I warn him. He ignores my warning and keeps trying to attack me so I punch him back. And so that causes a big fight between us.

"GUYS STOP!" Nina screams at us when she walks into the room with Sarah.

"Daddy, it's naughty to fight," Sarah scolds him. I chuckle a little at the sight Fabian getting scolded at from his own daughter. I let Fabian go and he runs off somewhere.

"Eddie you need to go now. You came here to apologise," Nina sighs. I look down and leave the house.

"I'll be back later with Yacker and Jade, maybe if they're here I'll apologies properly," I leave the house.

Nina's POV

I sigh, he came to apologies. I go to find Fabian. I find him in our bedroom. I take Sarah to her room then go to Fabian.

"You have to stop fighting with him," I start.

"Well it's not my fault he started it!"

"I know he did but he's an idiot anyway."

"He said you like him better than me."

"Fabian, I married YOU, changed my last name to Rutter not Miller and I had Sarah with you," I sigh, even if Fabian's a nerd he can be really stupid sometimes.

"I know," he sighs kissing my cheek.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you but Eddie's coming back in a while to apologise but he's bringing Trixie and Jade with him," I tell him.

"Yay! How fun!" He says sarcastically. I wonder if I should tell Patricia about the fight.

* * *

**I need ideas for other chapters so help please? I have an idea for mothers day but it'll be late probably. Review?**


End file.
